Lucid Dreams
by blueflower210
Summary: "For her this rhyme is penned, whose luminous eyes, brightly expressive as the twins of Loeda. Shall find her own sweet name, that, nestling lies, Upon the page, enwrapped from every reader." -Edgar Allan Poe, A Valentine. IsobelXVaren smut. don't read if you're underage!


**Lucid Dreams**

_Edgar Allan Poe once said, "All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream."_

As Isobel Lanley laid down for bed that night, she couldn't help but wonder what Poe had meant by that. Are the lives we live dreams? Or we the manifestation of another's dreams?

Before she could ponder it further, a starting caw of a raven awoke her.

Or so she thought.

When she opened her eyes, Isobel found herself trapped in a large dark room. Black candelabras glowed from all around her, slightly brightening the black room. She stood and found that she wasn't wearing the silk pajama pants and t-shirt she had put on before falling asleep, but instead the pink dress Gwen had made her for the Grim Façade on Halloween night.

Isobel turned and, for the first time, saw a hidden door, black as ebony. The ancient gold door knob gleamed out like a beacon, drawing Isobel closer. She stood and rushed forward, capturing the knob between her fingers and palms.

She turned it slowly, surprised to find it unlocked and opened. Quietly, Isobel pushed open the door and walked into another black room. A black bedroom covered in grey and purple cloths.

An open window allowed the full moon light to seep in, even though there were several black and white candles illuminating the dark room. A cool night breeze drifted through the windows, breathing along the deep violet and grey bedcovers on the four poster bed. Isobel noticed there was another in the room.

On the bed, clad in black, was Varen Nethers.

He turned to face her as Isobel took a step back from him.

"Isobel… how?"

"I don't know," Isobel admitted watching Varen rise from his spot. It didn't take him long to cover the space between them.

He stood in front of her, his pale hands brushing through her blonde hair. The rings clinked when his fingers brushed against each other. Varen held Isobel's face between his palms before his thumb flicked out to rub her full bottom lip.

Isobel's lips parted and Varen leaned down and captured them between his. She gasped in surprise as the cool metal of his lip ring met her aching skin. Varen pulled away after awhile, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You're real… you truly are my Isobel," his voice cracked, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

Isobel couldn't move her face away from his, but her hands wrapped around his waist, fingers clutching the black fabric of his shirt, "I'm here, I'm here Varen. I won't leave you."

"But you will… eventually."

"What do you mean?"

Varen sighed and pulled away slightly, gazing into her bright blue eyes, "You can only come when you sleep. This isn't like the world you live in, there are gateways that can be opened at will, but not all the time. If you're awake, I can't reach you…"

"But if I'm asleep, we can see each other?"

"Exactly… there is only one person who can travel through these dimensions awake or asleep, and I was captured by her."

Isobel gripped him tighter, "How can I bring you back? There must be a way."

"There is none, unless she knows. I highly doubt she'll tell you willing."

Varen clutched Isobel to him, his breaths ruffling her blonde hair, "But that's not the reason why I want you here."

"What? You don't want me to save your sorry ass?" Isobel scowled.

Varen laughed, a deep chuckle that sent tingles down her spine, "I want to be free, I do, but I want you here because I love you Isobel Lanley. I loved you since the day I first saw you."

All words were pulled from Isobel's mouth as Varen captured her lips in another kiss, this one slow and passionate. His tongue licked at her lips softly before he left them to pay attention to her pale smooth neck where the hamsa necklace hung from.

Isobel gasped in surprise, her legs feeling like pudding. Varen lifted her up into his arms and carried her to black four poster bed.

The cool sheets felt like heaven to Isobel as her body was ignited by the fire from Varen's sweet kisses. He smiled against her; suckling on the sensitive skin on her neck as she cried out mewls of delight. His long cool fingers traced her figure, rubbing against her hips, her breasts, and her neck. She tugged on the black long-sleeved shirt he wore, pulling the hem upward. Varen leaned back and pulled it up and over his head, revealing his pale chest.

Varen was nothing compared to Brad, Isobel's ex-boyfriend. While Brad was all muscle and no brains, Varen was skinny. Not the skinny like that of a nine-year-old, but a handsome skinny. Varen had long lean muscles that hid under the pale skin. His arms leaned forward on either side of Isobel's waist, showing the span of the chest cover by soft warm skin. A tattoo of a raven's feather embedded itself along his left collar-bone.

Isobel reached out and touched the skin tentatively, feeling him shudder in response to her touch. His heartbeat thundered against her fingertips, announcing his reality to her. Varen smiled and kissed her again.

Isobel shivered as Varen's fingers made their way to the back of her dress to pull at the ribbon and lace that enclosed her.

"Wait… please Varen," Isobel moaned.

He pulled back, "Why?"

Isobel wrapped her arms around her waist as he kneeled over her, "I've never actually…"

Varen laughed again, "You're telling me that even when you were dating the star high school quarter-back you've never done it before?"

Isobel blushed brightly, grant him the unspoken answer. He sighed and kissed her ear, whispering sweetly, "I thought you had done it."

Isobel looked up at him, "Is that why you did it with Lacy?"

"Absolutely not," Varen muttered, "She had lost her virginity long before I started dating her. She was… how should I put this… an addict, I suppose."

She shook her head as Varen nibbled her ear gently. Isobel moaned loudly as he made his way down her neck to the neckline of her dress. He tugged it away and pulled it down past her hips and off her legs. He suckled the pale skin above her right breast and rubbed the toned stomach as she arched upward to meet his lips.

Isobel groaned and felt a pull at her hips. She looked down to see him tugging on the bright white panties she wore. Her cheeks blushed red as Varen pulled them away, still continuing his ministrations on her pussy.

She moaned loudly, gripping Varen's shoulders as he suckled her gently. His tongue darted in and out of her entrance, licking at her sweetness as it dripped outward.

"Oh, Isobel…" Varen groaned, pulling away to stand on his feet.

She watched him with bright eyes as Varen slowly revealed him-self to her.

He kicked his black boots off of his feet and pushed the jeans down. As he stepped out of them, Isobel could swear she saw it twitch in response. Varen's jade green gaze fell on her bare figure again as he pushed the last article of clothing down, revealing his desire to the girl of his dreams.

Isobel's eyes widened when she saw him. Of course, she had never seen one before, so she wasn't exactly sure what to expect… but not this.

Varen watched her eyes and knew of the concern that filtered through them.

Climbing back onto the bed to lay beside her, he took her left hand and kissed her fingers and palm. Varen looked at Isobel wit pleading eyes, "Don't be afraid, Isobel. I would never ever hurt you, not even now."

She buried her fingers in his dark locks again and kissed Varen again. He kissed her back harder, and licked at her top lip. Isobel pulled away breathless as Varen towered over her small body.

He spread her legs, resting them on either side of his hips, and nudged his erection at her entrance. Isobel gripped his shoulders as Varen pushed his way into her, stopping at the barrier. He glanced up at her with begging eyes, to which she nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip. He pushed into her fully as her fingernails dug into his pale skin, tear streaming from her eyes at the pain and discomfort.

Varen remained still inside Isobel until she adjusted to his length. He groaned loudly as he began to thrust into her once she told him to continue.

As he made love to her, Isobel wrapped her arms around Varen's neck as he suckled her neck softly, leaving a welling love bite behind her ear. She moaned as he became faster in his movements, feeling her walls tighten around his shaft.

He clutched the sheets beneath him and howled as Isobel tightened around him, cuming over him. Varen thrust a little harder and rougher until he let himself go inside her. They gasped in shock when he pulled out of her, their juices dripping onto the black sheets.

Varen's arms buckled and he fell next to Isobel, who wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.

As they gasped and breathed as one, Varen looked over at Isobel, who stared up at him.

"Wow," she gasped.

Varen chuckled and pulled her close, cuddling. She tucked her head under his as his long fingers stroke her hair, bright but pale against the dark sheets.

"Will I see you again?" she asked.

"I will always come for you, Isobel…" Varen swore as he felt her drift off.

He watched her for awhile before he, too, followed her into the oblivion of dreams.

Fin.

**Comments are welcomed and appreciated!**


End file.
